Ecstasy
by FishyPrincess
Summary: It's amazing how a simple trip to the store can change a life for the worst. Screamshipping.


Hey, guys! I decided to make another fanfic so I could get more motivated to write _Run_. This one that you're about to read at is the result of my first attempt at Screamshipping. My apologies for any errors—please do not withhold your criticism, and at the same time, be nice!

* * *

"Darn it, Joey, why'd you have to tell me _now_?"

Joey Wheeler was never punctual in telling his sister, Serenity, when they were in need of something. Take milk, for example.

Domino was never a comforting city once nightfall took place. Like many other cities, it had its own share of perverted weirdoes, stalkers, and the like. Serenity had encountered some of these men before, but luckily, her brother was there to defend her. It was times like those where Serenity wished she could learn some form of self defense.

"Hey, Serenity?" Her older brother, Joey, had asked earlier that evening while peering into their refrigerator. "I'd really like to eat this cake, here, but the problem is we're kind of out of milk…"

"So you want me to go get some?" Serenity finished for him, sighing. Joey had always been lazy, but she couldn't help but let out a smile at his sense of timing. "You know, it's getting late, but I'd rather do it now then in the morning."

"Aw, thanks, sis!" Joey smiled innocently. "Be safe, okay?"

"I'll try," She said. "But you're paying me back."

If there was one thing Serenity hated about her self, it was her inability to say no.

Keeping her eyes on the road, Serenity gripped the steering wheel a bit tighter than usual. Driving at night was a fear of hers; after all, she had never felt comfortable in darkness.

There was a fairly deserted shortcut along the road, if she remembered correctly. This route would be a bit creepier than the long way, yet at the same time, it was much shorter. _Might as well get it over with fast, I guess…_She decided, slightly afraid.

The silence of the area was unnatural, causing her skin to crawl. Drops of sweat began to lightly roll down her face. "No, I'm not afraid," She convinced herself, sitting straight up in her seat.

Okay, maybe she was afraid.

"I should have forced him to come with me," Serenity complained regretfully. "I'm eighteen, for God's sake! I shouldn't be afraid of the dark!"

Continuing to hold onto the steering wheel, she started to hum a familiar tune in hope of distracting herself. Apparently the tune was enough to divert her attention elsewhere, keeping her from spotting the small jack rabbit that ran into the middle of the road.

Without thinking, Serenity swerved her car frantically in an attempt to dodge the rabbit. Unfortunately, she lost control of the wheel.

The car spun out, causing Serenity to scream in terror. Her voice was silenced once the car rolled over, and her head hit the steering wheel.

Then, everything went black.

-----

A young man ran through the trees, the darkness causing him to nearly bump into a few. He had to get away, he had to…

After hurling the demonic pendent into the woods, Ryou Bakura took off running. His breathing was heavy, exhausted. _Please don't find me_, He begged silently. _Let me be!_

His dark side was hunting him—he could feel it. The millennium ring, a gift to him from his father, contained the dark spirit that had possessed him for so long. The worst part was that it never seemed to go away.

The spirit was becoming more violent now, hurting the innocent for its own good. Ryou desired no part of the madness, but no matter how hard he tried, he could never escape the evil that dwelled inside his soul.

He knew he didn't deserve this, but apparently, this was part of his destiny. _He_ had to be the bad guy. _He_ had to hurt the ones he loved.

Subconsciously, Ryou's knees fell to the ground. His arms kept him from falling completely as his breathing increased, and he buried his head into his arm.

_Please let this be far enough away…_

Slowly, he lifted his head. Next to him was a golden object that glowed in the moonlight. "No…" His voice was fearful as it rose to a yell. "NO!"

Next to him was nothing but the Ring.

_Good evening, my host…_

Ryou backed up into a tree. "Stay away!"

_What's the matter? Are you afraid?_

"S-stop!"

_Were you trying to get rid of me, host? That's not very polite. And with such force, too…_

"Please…" He rose to his feet, staring at the ring.

_You know, I think I'm just going to have to punish you._

Without any control over his body, Ryou's hand moved toward the Ring. "NO!" He yelled, struggling to gain control of his arm, but to no avail. The Ring was in his hands now, and with it, his body went numb. First was his two feet to his chest, then his chest to his head, and lastly, his mind. Another being possessed his body now—the same soul that tore his life apart in the first place.

"Nighty-night, my little host…" cackled the dark figure, holding onto the Ring.

"Don't be angry," his raspy voice echoed throughout the still night. "You must understand: you are simply in the way of my plans. Why let _you _own this body, when I can for all eternity? Besides, you let people take advantage of you too easily. You need someone to help you out a little, don't you agree?" He laughed eerily in his victory. The good side of Bakura was getting on his nerves with his lack of cooperation; he knew he was about to rebel soon. To solve this problem, he devised a plan to take control of his host forever. Dark and light did never mixed well, anyway.

_Now for further business_, he thought, grinning. His destination was not clear, yet he assured himself that he did not need to know where he was headed. After all, he was the great Thief King Bakura, a wanderer at that.

On his way down a fairly remote area, something caught Bakura's eye. Curiosity took over, causing him to look at what it was that grabbed his attention. The moon was full tonight, allowing an outline of a car on its side to come into view.

"What the hell?" The spirit said to himself, walking towards it. _Might as well check it out; there could be something valuable in there. Maybe if I'm lucky, a millennium item, since they seem to be popping up all over the place these days. _

Bakura peered into the windows of the car, and what he saw surprised him.

It was a girl.

A bleeding, unconscious girl, at that.

_Maybe she's carrying something that could assist me, _he thought, running his tongue across his lips. Climbing onto the side of the car and placing his hand on the handle, Bakura attempted to open the door. His attempt was futile, causing him to move on to Plan B.

This involved breaking the window.

Bakura thrust his fists into the window, causing the glass to shatter. The girl hadn't budged one bit.

_Naïve fool…_

He unlocked the door and jumped inside without hesitation. Light was scarce, but the moonlight provided enough of a glow for him to distinguish his surroundings.

A series of beeps to the tune of a song was heard, causing Bakura to lift his head. Glancing over at where the noise was coming from, he picked the object up and inspected the light, which contained text in Japanese.

_Call from…Joey_

These were "cellular phones," if he remembered correctly. His host owned one of those things, though rarely used. Next to the cell phone was a relatively small purse. Wallets were in purses, if he remembered correctly. He might as well take that, considering that a thief's role is to steal.

Immediately, he grabbed both the purse and the phone, shoving the phone in pocket, and throwing the purse on the side of the car. He began to exit the car with no intention of paying any heed to the injured girl until an idea struck him. Maybe this girl could be of some use to him…

She was young, and by the looks of her face, vulnerable.

_That's it! _A devious smile formed on his pale face.

His arm reached over her to unlock her seatbelt before he lifted her up on top of the car. It was then that he climbed out, and then he took her limp body into his arms.

Bakura jumped, causing feet hit the ground with great force.He stopped for a moment to take a good look at her face. Her features looked familiar to him—he had seen her before somewhere, he was sure of it.

The previous phone call flashed into his mind as he remembered the words on the glowing screen. "Call from…Joey," it had read.

_Joey… _He had recognized that name as well.

Realization hit him. Joey Wheeler, of course! That moron was a friend of the Pharaoh. This girl had to be Joey's sister. Serenity, was her name?

"Well, well, little Serenity Wheeler…" Bakura traced his finger along the blood on her forehead. "You are mine, now."


End file.
